1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pilot seats of the type used in aircraft, such as helicopters, which are required to be crashworthy and position adjustable and which, for pilot comfort, are subjected to vehicle vibration minimally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has addressed itself to the problem of mounting aircraft seats so as to avoid adverse effects from aircraft vibration, however, none of the prior art patents were faced with the specific problems encountered herein with respect to lateral vibrations and therefore none utilizes the construction taught herein to counteract this problem. Examples of the prior art in this general field are Turner U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,181, Tingler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,618, Kerlui U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,725, Philipp U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,127 and Castillo et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,475.